


Legend: Darkness new flame of Desire

by GarrusLover17



Category: Legend (1985), Luna original character, Tim curry as Darkness, alternate meeting - Fandom, darkness - Fandom, dream sequences - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dancing, Demon Sex, F/M, Legend 1985, Magic, Secret Abilities, Singing, Torture, family cottage, flaming hair, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: I love Tim Curry as DarknessI recently rewatched "Legend 1985" with Lily setting forth events that happened by touching the Unicorn.And i thought "I want another ending, one where Darkness finds someone else" so i wrote one.I created Luna and several other characters.i hope you all like it let me know what you think





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first dabble at romance and torture in a story.  
> i kept it somewhat safe so i don't hurt anyone (No rape-y things)
> 
> if you have a suggestion or a request let me know

Legend: 

Darkness new flame of desire

Chapter 1

Ten years after the big freeze and all human, forest creatures and all things good where leaving for the new world, and most were going through screenings of goodness within each person those who didn’t have good in them where cast out and left behind. Gump, Jack, Oona and Princess Lilli were seeing over the event making sure nothing happened over 30000 people had been approved and 2500 people were cast aside and it was down to the last 20 people. Luna a 21 year old female about 5 foot 7 inches with porcelain skin, emerald eyes, pierced ears one hole in her ear lobe and extremely vibrant flame red hair that was past her shoulders, she approached wearing as requested a long floor length dress in blue flat shoes and a bonnet that covered her hair.

She stood in the centre of the circle of goodness all eyes seemed to burn into her soul, the magical council of four gathered around her holding their arms out towards her. A strange energy filled the circle and bombarded her knocking off her bonnet revealing her hair, the magical elders finished their test and summoned Princess Lilli and the others they conversed then turned to Luna. Princess Lilli spoke “Luna you have had much heartache and pain, we are sorry but you cannot join us on our journey to our new home”. Luna was not entirely surprised by this but she had to ask “I understand your highness may I ask why you want me to remain here”? The magic council replied “Your lineage is not pure your mother and father redeemed themselves by sacrificing themselves to save you. You have done nothing to aid anybody and you have had dark thoughts to one who will also remain for what he did to others”. 

Luna was saddened by hearing about her parents Gump approached her “Come those who remain must be put in the forest” he spoke Luna bowed and followed Gump to the forest. Luna was quiet on the journey not really responding to Gump who asked if she was ok, “No I have never been ok, but thank you for asking” she replied. They arrived at a set of standing stones Luna sat in the centre of them while Gump chained her wrists to the stones and told her “Tomorrow night when we leave and the sun sets the chains will release”. Gump turned and started and walked away “Thank you” she said he did not respond to this, as it was late evening she started to find a way to get comfortable as she listened to the sounds of the forest and she began to think “Will there be many left when they leave?”. The night closed in and she assembled a small fire pit and used her fire magic to make it just warm enough for her, she collected as many twigs as she could for the fire during the night.

When it reached midnight Luna heard very strange voices she looked around slowly seeing nothing, she thought she saw a very tall figure as soon as she put her eyes on it, it vanished. She tried to fall asleep but she kept hearing voices and she could feel people around her, the voices stopped after an hour but she could feel one entity nearby she looked again but again saw nothing soon after she fell asleep. Luna awoke late rubbing her eyes she saw a parcel on the floor a note read “To help you in your journey, Jack” inside was a shawl with a hood, some food, bandages and a dagger. When the sun began to set she put her shawl on and her dagger and food around her belt, getting ready to find somewhere to spend the night she knew as soon as they left the freeze would start again but no idea how fast it would be. From where she was she could see the ships leaving with all who had passed the test the sun was setting it looked like a gate closing its doors to all that would follow.

Once the ships were gone and the sun set the shackles released and Luna set off to find new shelter for the night and hopefully avoid the one who caused her harm once before. She came to a cave she looked inside to see if it had or was lived in she was repulsed by the sight of a mangled carcass it looked like a bear and it was fresh, she turned to leave but she heard a familiar voice she went deeper into the cave hoping for an exit. “Well let’s see what is in here boys” a voice said Luna found a small tunnel that had a breeze coming through, she crawled into the tunnel and followed the breeze she fell out of the cave and landed into an ice cold lake. The lake was deep she managed to quickly cast a water breathing spell making it easier to breath, she swam to the surface which was beginning to ice over once on dry land she started to search for another unoccupied cave. 

An hour went by she was freezing but she found a cave with no one in it, she managed to gather some dry wood and once in the cave she made a fire with her own magic. She kept the fire low so not to draw attention to the cave even though the fire was warm she could not dry out “I cannot fall asleep, if I fall asleep I will die. Stay awake and keep away from Arthur” she kept telling herself. Fighting fatigue she made it till morning she made her way outside still cold from her swim she made her way to her old home hoping to find something if it hadn’t been ransacked already. She made it to her home making sure it was safe she went inside and looked for warmer clothes thankfully she found a warm dress a dark blue with long sleeves, and a warm pair of shoes she got a satchel and filled it with some food, medicine and an extra pair of clothes putting her shawl back on she left her home. Bidding her home farewell she ran into the forest up to the mountain she spotted Arthur who had seen her and was running towards her “Oh no” she said aloud running fast up the hill. 

Luna kept running trying to evade her pursuers she ran slightly downhill for a few minutes as she started to climb again she was tackled by Arthur they tumbled down a slope briefly before she was pinned by two others. “Ha-ha thought you could outrun me? I will always be close by now let’s have some fun” Arthur sniggered he raised his fist and punched her in the chest then on her shoulder. He kept hitting her hoping to see her cry or cry out only grunts were heard “Please don’t make me do this!” she exhaled “Do what? Cry?” he mocked. Within seconds Luna had created a strange warm aura around her she inhaled and replied in a gruff voice “NO THIS YAH!” her hair was like liquid fire, they backed away from her Arthur grabbed her dagger and stabbed her left foot she hissed which ignited her hair into a solid flame. “Big Mistake” she hissed sending out a wave of fire from her hair and hands causing them to run away, she ran back towards the mountain calming herself as she ran so she might be harder to follow.

After 2 long hours she had calmed herself to blend in with the landscape she came upon a cave and tended to her foot, pulling the dagger out she whimpered then the medicine made her shudder as she wrapped it she remembered her Mother’s teachings. “Now little moon you have to carefully wrap the wound leaving it tight but not too tight, wrap it bigger than the cut and always recommend a medicine with cut and remember to keep it clean. Remember this little moon” she gave herself a saddened smile “I remember mother I miss you” she whispered. She wandered deeper into the cave after coming across old dens and some old bones she found an old sword that had blackened blood on it, stepping over it the ground gave way and she fell down a shaft that seemed to bend in all directions then a sudden hard drop onto a straw covered floor. She looked up to see a cage she was in a cage with four goblins and two hideous trolls looking at her “This one to the dungeon, her items to our Master” a long nosed goblin spoke creepily. She was scared when they opened the cage door one of the trolls reached in and grabbed her firmly and dragged her out the goblins took her satchel, dagger, shoes and shawl leaving her dress and bandage.

She tried to fight them off but could not kick either of them because she was in the middle of them, she saw the dungeon a few prisoners were visible in the centre was two large pillars that had chains for arms and a lever to pull the chains. They walked her over there and slapped the chains on her wrists and tightened them to her size tossing her to the floor she landed with a thump, the trolls laughed kicked sand into her and walked away laughing. She watched them walk away knowing that this place was once home to the Lord of Darkness, she heard stories from the village but nothing concrete only second and third hand information. Screams and shouts echoed through the dungeon as well as whip smacks and the sound of punches. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings there was a large fire pit in the centre of the room, hanging cages, skulls on spike and spires, skeletal remains, torture tools and a large window to her right hand side that revealed the void of space.

She looked at her wrists that had reddened “This is what my life is? To be tortured and endless pain and suffering it can’t be there has to be something else” she thought to herself with a heavy heart. She wanted to cry but it was as if here body forgot how to she had not cried for so long, after a few hours a voice yelled out “Lights out you slime hahaha” all the flames dimmed the room slowly fell dark. Luna was terrified she hated the dark so much she tried to stay calm but the darkness seemed to envelop her she started to panic she brought her knees up and started to calm her breathing.

Meanwhile in a great hall a goblin knocked on a door and waited for a reply “ENTER!” he entered and approached a throne with a cloaked shadowy figure. The goblin bowed and spoke “MY Lord a new captive dropped in today here are her possessions” the cloaked figure turned to him slowly “Place them on the table next to you, where have you placed her?” The goblin bowed placing the items on the table next to his master then replied “The pillars in the dungeon My Lord” he bowed once more and left the great hall. The cloaked figure waved his hand and brought the table closer to him he examined the new comer’s items, her clothes, medicines, food, bandages and her dagger he picked up the dagger and noticed the blood. He inhaled the blood watching how it glistened in the light of the fire place he brought the dagger to his mouth and licked a small amount of blood off it, his eye widened at the taste it was like nectar so sweet, addictive, with a hint of fear and pain with one other thing innocence pure untainted innocence. 

He picked up his blackened orb and looked at Luna through it he could see her like she was in the room with him, she was cowering in the centre of the pillars still awake darting her head in all directions at the simplest sound he sat and watched her for a few minutes before he put down his orb. He gazed into the fire “This new comer will be different to the last one, I will watch her first enter her dreams then we shall meet” he spoke with a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness decides to meet Luna in her dreams to make her feel more at ease,  
> He is going to do a completely different approach to lilly  
> showing he can be kind

Chapter 2

After three days Luna had endured nothing more than rotten food hurled at her as well as sludge and some stones, her dreams when she slept were confused and short as she would force herself awake due to painful memories. The morning turned out to be the same rotten food thrown at her with no food to eat something new did happen though her chains were pulled so her arms were pulled out so she could not move the three goblins started to punch her causing her to wince in pain. After being stabbed this was nothing she couldn’t bear but the goblin wanted something “Squeal like a pig for me, and I will stop Squeal prisoner” Luna turned her head away as he continued to punch her harder and harder. Then she felt a burning pain in her foot one of them had ripped off the scab on her still healing foot which caused her to whimper “Not a squeal but it is a start. All of you punch her here” he pointed to her stomach one punched her hard, the other punches were nothing in comparison Luna was close to screaming. As the goblins were about to punch her in unison another came in “What are you doing!?” he screeched “Having fun we are, the female is nearly screaming and you said it was time for fun” a stubby goblin replied.

Before he could respond the three goblins that were on top of Luna started to scream in pain, Luna looked at them and saw that they were starting to melt before her eyes they ran trying to get out but melted by the fire pit. The goblin who had just entered walked to Luna he looked at her in disgust and loosened her chains so her arms were her own again, he knelt by her watching her eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts he then stood up and walked away. Luna sat in pain for what seemed like hours her eyes started to go heavy then she fell into a light slumber. Her dream was strange a field filled with wildflowers with a lovely stream that was crystal clear and it was night, the sky shone with dancing lights blues, purples, greens, yellow and reds it was beautiful. She didn’t know this place it was no where she had been but it was breathtaking, as she looked around she saw a figure in the shadows much taller than her “Who are you?” she asked. No reply came only broken images from her past, her parents, Arthur, old buildings flowers and the great freeze. She fought the images and willed herself awake she rubbed her eyes and looked at her wrists her chains were gone confused she stood up putting more weight on her right foot, she didn’t know what to do looking around at the room she heard a strange voice “This way” she spun around and slowly walked to a small doorway.

Making sure there was no one around she followed the corridor to a three way passage she heard the voice again say “Go right” she followed the instructions then came to a wall of fire and another one behind her making her go left. She kept coming into obstacles like that and the voice she came to some large pillars that looked as old as the earth, she made her way through them avoiding any goblins along the way she came to some doors so tall they seemed endless as she turned to leave the doors opened curiosity and caution battled inside her but curiosity won. She slowly entered the room it was the great hall of the place there was a large fireplace on the back wall, two thrones, a large gilded mirror next to a large dining table filled with food and drink in the centre of the room, there were shadowed areas but she could make out doors. 

Cautiously she approached the fireplace it was large with black marble tiles, 2 statuettes, odd ornaments and some strange carvings in the hearth. Next to the fireplace was the throne like chairs the one nearest to her on her right had a bouquet of flowers, one thing she loved but found odd in a place such as this. There were roses, lilies, orchids, deadly nightshade, jasmine and passion flowers, ignoring her instincts she walked up to them and inhaled their scent deeply it was a melody of lovely scents. She smiled softly then looked at her hands she tried to move them but she couldn’t feel them then she realised she had been poisoned, she turned towards the entrance and ran avoiding the table she was just passed the mirror when she collapsed all together rolling upon impact with the floor. Her head was perfectly aligned looking at the ceiling her body was turned slightly towards the door, both arms pointing to the door her legs were wrapped around each other she sighed and concluded “Of course they were poisoned”. She was overcome by dizziness and a cold feeling then finally unconsciousness. 

She woke up in her cottage sat in her armchair by the fire, she got up and walked around the room her easel, healing supplies, kitchen, her bedroom untouched, everything was as it was when she left. She ran outside to see it was dusk and the village was filled with people out of curiosity she ran down to investigate, when she arrived she was shocked by the reception smiles, handshakes, hugs and positivity. She knew that the village was not right many had left and only a small amount of them remained and the faces she was seeing had left “How is this possible? They had left a few days ago” she said aloud. She walked to the beach and tried to put everything together what had happened from the last few days. She sat at the edge of the sea letting the water touch her feet she listened to the murmur of the water, the sound of the wind and the calls of the birds and tried to remember everything from the last few days.

“OK I was left behind with others, I found a cave, fell into icy waters, ran away from Arthur who caught up with me he and his friends pinned me down then stabbed my foot…” she said to herself looking at her foot that was not injured but she could feel the pain. She continued “I KNOW I was stabbed, then I set my hair on fire ran away found a cave, bandaged myself and fell into the dungeons! Then I was punched and then a voice flowers, poisoned flowers! This isn’t real I am in a dream” she stood up and shouted “I know this is a dream! Show yourself!” Nothing happened Luna started walking towards her cottage looking around the area for anyone she didn’t know.   
She got inside her home and sat in her chair then realised the fireplace was a light, it was not before and she had not made the fire. “This is a dream I know it is” she told herself over and over again, she felt a strange feeling of being watched she turned to the door to see a shadow. She moved to the corner of her living area as the shadow entered through the door first thing she saw was the tips of two black horns getting thicker as he enters, then she saw a large forehead which she thought resembled shoulders, his large ears pointing outwards, followed by brilliant yellow eyes with reptile pupils focused on her, she then saw a strong nose and chin in the middle was blackened lips that was curled into a toothy smile revealing four pronounced fangs. When she saw his skin she noted that it was a slightly darker shade of blood red. He kept walking she was able to see is muscular neck, shoulders and a part of his bare chest, on his shoulders was shoulder pads that was covered with lace and beads with little silver skulls situated to them his height about 8.5 foot tall his horns made him look 9.5 foot, bare chest apart from the long blacked cape, his legs were covered by black pants and his legs were like a bulls. 

She kept lock on his eyes as he closed the door without looking standing upright in the barely 10 foot cottage. He smiled at her and bowed to her his right arm in front of his chest his left by his side he stayed bowed for a few second before standing upright once more, Luna was cautious as she curtsied to him and slowly approached him. His eyes did not move from her he opened his mouth and spoke in a deepened voice “Greetings my lady. I am the Lord of Darkness, you may call me Darkness. You are afraid of me, I can see it in your eyes” Luna swallowed gathered her courage to reply “Yes I am afraid of you sir. But I am always afraid” she didn’t tell her name not knowing why.  
He moved to one side blocking the door and gesturing her to sit in her chair, she moved to sit down as did he in a chair opposite her but more his size. Luna didn’t know what to say she could feel his eyes on her it wasn’t a look she was used to it was a look that seemed to be a combination of want, hunger, curiosity, pleasure and desire. She looked at him for a few minutes then looked back to her hands she didn’t know what to say but he had an idea for them both to experiences her memories in her dream the fireplace and the wall connected to it disappeared she looked up to see her memories some very happy ones some sadder ones.  
One memory stood out she was 9 years old having a picnic celebrating her birthday with her mum, dad and auntie. It was dusk and they were being chased by bandits her parent magic was protecting her and her auntie who was hurt, she made it to a cave and hid in the shadows but she could see her parents fighting them off. They were hurt and were surrounded as a last attack they combined their powers and ignited the area killing the bandits and themselves in the process, she and her auntie saw it all they went home Luna cried all the way and all night. A few days later her aunt died from her injuries leaving Luna by herself, no orphanage wanted her no remaining family just her home an empty space and loneliness.

Another memory she was 18 and was met by Arthur who said loved her; he had brought her flowers and some groceries from his village. He kissed her on her cheek then he plunged a knife into her stomach she screamed in agony which he loved, he pulled it out and stabbed her again and again over ten times watching as she tried to fight him off. Weakened he dragged her from her home and into the forest dumping her into a deeply dug hole “Luna I never loved you, no one will ever love you. Cry for me and I will let you live” he sneered “I … will not… cry for you… Bastard!” she spat he frowned and started to cover her with soil. After she heard him walk away through the soil she clawed her way through the loose soil and to the surface passing out when she felt the breeze on her face. She awoke to Jack and the healer binding her wounds they had told her that Arthur was now incarcerated before leaving her in her home. Some happier memories were shown before her recent memory of being left behind.

The wall and fireplace reappeared she stood up and ran out of the cottage and towards the forest the scenery changed faster than she knew was possible, she eventually found a clearing very few knew about there was a stream and many beautiful flowers. She sat near the stream her knees up to her face trying to toughen up from him and to not cry, the smell of the flowers always calmed her but this time she felt on edge. She looked up and saw Darkness slowly walking up towards her his smile has softened as had his eyes he stopped when he reached her. She looked calm on the outside but she was so angry at him, at Arthur and at herself all she wanted to do was run and hide but where could she run to in a dream. He approached her kneeling down beside her on one knee “Your fears are justified my lady. I know you fear yourself you should not, we all have the ability, the will to hurt others” he spoke honestly. 

Luna looked back at him her eyes felt like they were drowning from her tears as she blinked two streams flowed down her face. She felt his large hand over her shoulder she opened her eyes to see he was holding her against his bare chest; his skin was so warm it was comforting her tears seemed to make his skin shine. She stayed still for a minute then stood up he did not stop he merely loosened his grip allowing her to move and watched as she walked away from him. Darkness stood up “My Lady you have no need to fear me, if I intended you harm I would have done so” he spoke honestly. Luna felt some of her courage return she turned to meet his gaze and asked “Why have you brought me here? To this strange dream?” he smiled “I wish to talk to you in surroundings you are familiar with. My home can be… intimidating if you are not used to it”.

Luna nodded in agreement then asked “Why poison the flowers couldn’t you wait until I fell asleep naturally?” “You only sleep lightly My Lady; you are very guarded I have noticed” she was shocked to hear that he had been watching her sleep “My Lady I have told you my name, will you bless me with your given name” he spoke alluringly. Luna had a feeling he knew it but she granted his request “It is Luna” he approached her “Luna meaning moon a beautiful name for one as gorgeous woman as you” his statement made Luna blush slightly. She was thinking of her next question “how long will the poison last” but he interjected “The poison will last for about 20 hours, it is merely a sleeping potion fear not you will be fine when you awake”. She looked into his yellow eyes which were eye height with her own “My Lady Luna indulge me in a conversation and maybe a walk nothing more than that” he chuckled. She thought for a moment if he was playing a game with her play along for the time being.

“What would you like to talk about Lord of Darkness?” Luna asked watching as he stood up “Anything My Lady and I ask you call me Darkness” he replied sweetly moving his hand over the landscape suddenly they were in her cottage. He walked to her easel “Who taught you how to paint?” looking at a painting of a garden and a cottage she had painted in exquisite detail, she approached the easel and replied “My Father taught me before he passed away I learnt more about painting by practice”. He looked at her as she spoke of her father “Do you have other paintings?” he inquired carefully Luna nodded told him most had been sold, “Remember the paintings see them like they are in this room” he instructed as she did they appeared in the room. He walked around the room that had expended to accommodate all of her paintings from landscapes, vases and portraits one painting stood out to him a frozen wilderness and Luna hiding in her cottage alone. “What is this painting what does it represent?” he enquired looking at Luna seeing her turn her back to the painting “I don’t want to talk about that at the moment” she shuddered. The paintings disappeared and a roaring fire caught her attention Darkness stood by her chair “Please join me My Lady Luna” she hesitated slightly but went to take a seat, he moved to another chair better suited to him “How long have I been asleep?” she asked thinking it was only a few minutes. 

“You have been asleep for ten hours, time work differently in the dream world” he informed her, Luna was shocked by how long she had been asleep “Do you dream?” she spoke with more confidence. Grinning at her question replying with content “Yes I do for a long time I dreamed about talking with someone, that dream has come true other dreams are for another time”. They had a mix of conversations from her skill of healing to how he can enter dreams which she found fascinating he told her that he can be awake when he can enter dreams, he could observe the person or even influence them if he so chooses. Luna was looking at the fire when the room seemed to wave and grow dim in colour she looked to Darkness who had vanished then the room went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness gives a tour and shows Luna what could happen if she leaves

Chapter 3

Luna began to stir she could feel something soft underneath her then she felt a large hand on her right arm followed by another hand holding something damp. She opened her eyes and looked to see who was touching her it was Darkness who was cleaning her arms with a damp cloth “Did you sleep well My Lady” he asked sweetly, Luna looked at him and replied in confusion “Yes My Lord um where are we?”. Rinsing the cloth and moving to her face watching as she flinched away from him “Do not be so guarded I spoke the truth before I do not mean you any harm, I only wish to clean your face you may clean it if you wish” holding the cloth near her face. She looked at the cloth and moved one of her arms successfully touching the cloth moving it to her face so she could clean herself, she could still feel the effects of the poison her body felt heavy and partially paralysed she finished wiping her face and her arm flopped and lay limp on her chest.

Darkness picked up her hand moving it to her side “We are in a bedroom that is now yours” Luna was confused “My bedroom? Why are you giving me a bedroom”? Darkness stood up propping Luna up with another pillow so she was sitting upright “Is it so strange for me to want to look after you?” Luna didn’t know what to say. She looked down at her attire and saw her dress was different the dress was black, the design was a long v neck just above her breasts with specs of silver thread weaved into the material, an embroidered sash on her waist ankle height length, with embroidered flowers around the hem, her foot had been cleaned and treated with a new bandage put onto it. Darkness sat on a chair next to her bed “You haven’t answered my question, is it so strange for me to want to look after you”? Luna looked at him thinking of an answer “No, but my instincts tell me otherwise” she admitted “Do you trust your instincts”? He asked to which she replied “Most of the time”. Darkness leaned forward picking up a plate that just appeared with small pieces of fruit picking one up with his long nail puts it near her nose and mouth, Luna keeps her mouth closed with a stern expression “This fruit is the antidote to the poison you will be able to move freely” speaking in an agitated tone.

Luna reluctantly opened her mouth allowing the fruit to enter Darkness’ long fingers grazed her lips and tongue, Luna bit down on the piece of fruit a very sweet cherry the juiciest she had ever had so sweet it made her smile. A strawberry was next it was also very sweet and juicy then finally a slightly sour piece of watermelon not long after eating the fruit her body started to feel normal, “Do you wish to walk?” he asked holding out his hand. Luna looked at his hand “Yes I would like to walk” she shuffled to the edge of the bed and took his hand; it was warmer than it was in the dream but it was still oddly comforting. She tried to stand up both of her feet were on the floor it was a bit cold to the touch putting her weight on her legs although wobbly she could stand. Darkness stood beside her as she took her first step and fell but was caught by Darkness “You will be able to walk try again My Lady” he smiled at her standing her upright. He supported her as she tried again this time however there were no falls Darkness moved his hand so she could walk by herself, he watched her as she got her stride back as well as her strength. 

Luna turned to face him “Thank you giving me back my legs and strength sir” she spoke gratefully, Darkness approached her bowing his head “Please walk with me, I will give you a tour” outstretching his hand towards the door. Luna was taken aback by his offer but decided to play his game and learn the layout of his home before she would try to escape if it was even possible. He lead her through the main chamber where she was poisoned turning to the great doors and the pillared chamber, the first room they came across was a vast library each shelf was filled with books. The second room was a trophy room with some mounted animal heads to various types of weapons; Darkness showed her the wonders of his home before he showed her the darker side next was the Dungeons.

Darkness walked into the main area of the dungeons standing in the shadows Luna stood beside him as he explained the layout of the room and the methods of punishment. “This room we are in is where I see what sins have been committed by individuals, and what punishment best suits them most accidentally find an entrance as you did” he started as he looked at her. Luna frowned turned to him “What would have been my punishment?!” asking sternly he bowed his head slightly as if admitting defeat. Finally he answered “No punishment was to be given for you as you had no real sin, I would have kept you chained up to the pillars for a time. Before I would consider setting you upon this new world” Luna backed away from him turning her back to him. They remained silent only the sound of scream, moaning, whips and swords could be heard in the distance, Luna shivered at the sound of the whip hitting someone in the distance. She turned to him thinking of another question but was cut off by Darkness “If I were to let you free now the one who caused you pain would do far worse to you. I have been watching him seeing his dreams he would hunt you down, cut you then he would force himself upon you. Then as you begged for death he would gut you before granting your request is that a life you really want Lady?” 

Luna did not believe him “I do not believe you! How can I be sure that is the truth?” she shouted, in frustration he grabbed her arm firmly and willed the shadows to take them outside to where Arthur was. She struggled to free her arm before he released her, tumbling back she heard Arthurs voice “Ha-ha I tell ya as soon as I find Luna I’m going to have some fun, so will you guys I’m going to kill her so slowly. Cuts, punches, sex then as she begs for death I will do it all again before I finish her. Only dated her so I could torment her ha-ha” he gloated by the fire to his group. Luna was shocked Darkness was telling the truth did he really want to “look after her”? Holding out his hand Luna didn’t need much persuasion to take his hand with a wave of his hand they were back in the main hall. She let go of his hand and waited until he spoke, before speaking he moved to the dining table, “I spoke the truth as you know; I do wish to look after you a friend to talk to. Are you hungry Lady?” speaking softly. Turning to face him noting his smile and the table filled with food and drink she realised then that she had only had three pieces of fruit, “I am a bit hungry my lord” moving towards him stopping just out of his reach.

He told himself “None of what happened last time try a new approach” he drew her attention to a chair he hoped she would occupy. Luna looked at the chair it looked like it had been carved from dead varnished wood, the seat looked like tar bubbles, the back was padded with blackened fabric, surrounded by claw-like horns surrounding the back finally the arms were wood but it had a set of human skeletal arms. It was a shock to see a chair like this “Please sit” he spoke boldly Luna looked back to him before she replied “If you sit in the chair first then I will sit in it”. This confused Darkness “Why My Lady? It will not harm you” he asked “after poisoning me I am being careful, can you blame me for being cautious?” she fired back at him with attitude. He chuckled at her he moved to sit in the chair Luna watched him and the chair as he sat down, the chair moved to fit him but nothing more he looked at her with a smile “Are you satisfied?” Luna nodded and waited for him to move. He left the chair standing between his chair and hers, Luna approached and looked closer at the chair before turning around to see he had moved closer to her close enough so she could touch him at her arm length. She pulled the back of her dress to her legs and sat down as it did for him the chair adjusted to her; it was a strange feeling seat the padding felt like it was moving, the wood of the chair felt ancient like it could tell the story of the earth. 

“Nothing happened you see” he spoke with a wide smile his chair taller than hers, had moved to him he held his cloak to himself as he sat down. Picking up his fork he began to eat Luna looked at her plate there was some meat chicken, some vegetables, bread and sweet potatoes. There were also two goblets one filled with red wine and one filled with what she assumed was water, she picked up her utensils and cut a small portion of chicken. She brought it to her mouth and consumed it slowly chewing it savouring the taste of real food, the flavour was amazing so succulent lightly salted with a hint of pepper. She tried the sweet potato next then the vegetables it was all so nice and filling she glanced up locking eyes with Darkness, he had finished his plate and was watching her eat he found from the last few days he liked to watch her. She finished her food and felt much better after eating she then reached for the water took a drink then said with deep sincerity “Thank you” “You are welcome it is nice to share a meal with someone” he told her “I agree company is nice” she replied with a smile. Darkness’ heart soared as she smiled at him “She is smiling is she feeling more comfortable around me?” he thought “Have you ever tried wine My Lady?” he asked “No I have never had the chance to try it” she replied. Picking up her glass he offered it to her putting down her goblet and taking the glass from his hand grazing it softly she looked at the contents it looked like darkened blood but it was definitely alcohol by the smell, she sipped the liquid it had a sweet yet bitter taste to it but it was very enjoyable. 

“You were there the night before everyone was leaving weren’t you?” Luna asked him recalling that night the silhouette, he blinked and chuckled “Yes I was taking a walk and noticed you when you spotted me I went to look at others. When you fell asleep that night I came back and watched you while you slept”, he stood up and walked to the fireplace and watched the fire silence entered the room neither of them spoke for some time. Luna stood up and approached Darkness when she was next to him she looked at him “Are you alright Darkness?” she asked softly, his eyes widened he turned to face her noting she was close to him “Yes I am fine just old memories”. They sat down in the two thrones opposite each other by the fire having light conversation for a few hours “It grows late I must attend to something I won’t be long” Darkness rose and left the room. Luna was left alone she began to think about her circumstances staring at the floor “I cannot leave here there was no clear way to get out, if I were to leave I have little chance of having a peaceful life and if Arthur found me I would be tormented”. 

Luna was startled when Darkness returned she was so deep in thought and she was getting tired Darkness looked at her knowing she was tired, standing beside her he offered to escort her to her room she stood up and followed him to her bedroom door he bid her goodnight as he walked away and she entered her room. She closed the door and walked to her bed sitting at the edge of it before lying down staring at the ceiling that almost looked like the nights sky before long she fell asleep. Her dream was of Luna in the castle being told of the separation of the people and how everyone was looking worried, all the villages had to make this decision she then had a long walk ending up by a stony cove on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both find common ground after a minor incident

Chapter 4

After 12 days of living Darkness’ home she was more relaxed and less fearful she was still a little weary of him but conversations and meals felt calmer. Luna awoke as usual had a wash got dressed and walked into the main hall were Darkness would sit and greet her but today he was not there his chair was vacant, she looked around the room but couldn’t find him she sat in her chair and waited for him having nothing to do. After a few minutes he arrived from the shadows he sat down “Good morning my lady” he spoke warmly “Good morning” she replied “Would you like to do something today?” he asked her “I would like to go to the library”. He nodded stood up and escorted her to the library “I will return later” he told her as he walked away, Luna walked around the library looking for a book to read some titles were very strange sounding she eventually found a book sat at a table and started reading. She was enjoying the book she had not read a good book in a long time and this book was about all known magical creatures; the illustrations were very good the writing was almost addictive as though it was willing her to read more.

Darkness had crept in sat down next to her without making a sound he knew the book well and he knew she was nearly finished so he sat watching her silently until she finished. Luna finished the book turning the last page when Darkness decided to speak “Did you enjoy the book Luna?” she gasped and turned to face him her hands on her chest trying to calm her breathing before replying “Yes I did, how long have you been there?” He chuckled “For the last chapter” Luna calmed down and closed the book suddenly Darkness grabbed her right hand looking at her fingers, he had spotted blood on her finger tips from two small paper cuts on two fingers. “Tut tut we can’t have blood on the books now can we” he remarked he smelt her blood the sweet intoxicating aroma of her scent, he was licking his lips trying to fight off the urge to taste her blood, somehow he managed to get a cloth and cover her cuts trying to hid her scent. Luna had been watching him she knew he wanted to lick the blood off and was amazed that he restrained himself she held the cloth tight in her hand bringing her arm to her side, Luna noticed that he was still looking at her hand so she asked a question hoping to distract him “Do you have a favourite book My Lord?”

Darkness blinked and locked eyes with her “I have many favourite books different styles. Do you have any hobbies?” he asked her “I like Painting, drawing, sewing and looking at the stars. Do you have any hobbies?” she enquired “Similar to you apart from sewing and occasional torture and peering through people’s dreams” he snickered. They stood up in unison and walked towards the main hall Luna was still clenching her hand hoping the blood had stopped, once they arrived they sat down at the table Darkness sat beside her as usual they began their meal it was a quiet meal like the first night. He finished his meal as did Luna she let go of the cloth to examine her fingers the blood had stopped and was in need of a clean, she tried to stand up but was stopped by Darkness who was kneeling in her path with his hand cradling hers. 

His desire to taste her blood was overwhelming it was all he could think about through their meal holding her index finger and middle finger to his mouth, she tried to pull her arm away from him telling him to let her go to the point of nearly shouting but he either could not hear her or was ignoring her. Despite her struggle he pulled her slightly towards him so she was on the floor kneeling beside him, he opened his mouth enveloping her two tiny fingers into his mouth closing around them. She gasped shakily at the warmth of his mouth his tongue started to move around the two fingers before moving between them, the feel of his tongue on her skin tickled her then he started to suck hard as though forcing her to bleed again. His eyes closed as he savoured the taste of her blood on his tongue became more erratic as more blood came out of the two tiny cuts, lost in the moment he opened his mouth slightly and with his fangs bit one of her fingers allowing his teeth meet letting out a tiny stream of blood. Luna let out a small cry of pain she tried harder to regain her arm Darkness opened his eyes and looked at her, she was crying trying to get away from him he opened his mouth and released his grip of her making her fall to the floor. He was shocked with himself he moved to help her in a mix of fear and fury she slapped his hands away she got to her feet and ran to her room closing the door behind her.

 

Darkness stood up cursing himself for not having better self control and causing her harm, he walked to the door just as he was about to knock he heard her crying. He had heard many cries in his long lifetime but this was different his heart felt like a dagger had pierced it was this pity? Or was he feeling the pain she was feeling he willed the shadows to surround him and opened a window to the darkest part of her room, he saw Luna curled up in a ball on the bed her flame red hair was ablaze covering her face. He watched for a while then he had a startling realisation… he loved her with every fibre of his being that is why her cries pierced him so. After a few hours Luna had cried herself to sleep still curled up on the mattress he entered her room and re positioned her to a more relaxed position, with a damp cloth he wiped away the tears from her face before looking at her hand which was nearly covered in her blood. He licked some blood off before cleaning it completely with the cloth, he knew he had to talk to her the only way he could do that now would be in her dreams he dimmed the fire slightly and sat on a chair close to her before wiling himself into her dream.

Luna was sat under a willow tree leaning on its trunk sheltered from the rain, the sound of the rain with the wind was always a comfort and the smell was so refreshing. She smelt something foreign to this memory she opened her eyes to see a blanket of blue roses all around her it was beautiful to see, a twig snapped she turned her head to see Darkness approaching her with a look unfamiliar to Luna. She stood up and started to walk away from him towards a pond due to his size he was in front of her in moments, he was so close to her that she could feel his energy without him touching her. She turned around then he finally spoke “My Lady, please! I am sorry I did not wish to cause you harm or to frighten you especially not to make you cry. I do not deserve forgiveness”. Luna remained still and silent for a while before she decided to speak “I was frightened because of the last time I let someone get close it nearly killed me” she told him. Darkness frowned he moved in front of her kneeling to her eye level; she was gripping her abdomen and her heart her emerald eyes glistened with new tears and her hair began to wave. “The blade was dipped in a poison that amplifies the pain he stabbed me repeatedly watched as I gasped for breath. My magic was useless I couldn’t fight him I don’t know how I survived, I feel the pain every day I have not been able to trust anyone since then” she continued.

Darkness could feel how vulnerable she was moving his hand to her face brushing her hair out of the way; she turned her head away before his hand cupped her face. Tears trickle down her face once more with his thumb he wiped them away, with his other hand he wrapped it around her as he embraced her so gently and protectively to his surprise she didn’t make any attempt to push him away. He moved her back so they were once again face to face her eyes met his then to her surprise she woke up. In her room he was sat at the edge of the bed holding her their eyes met once again. 

“Luna 10 years ago I fell in love with Princess Lily she was so innocent to the world dismissive of the evils in this world as well as its wonders. She was told not to touch the Unicorn which she ignored and brought forth the events that followed, she was captured with the last unicorn I placed a spell on her and we met she was scared of me like you were. I tried to engage in conversation with her for the better part of a day she was not interested only broken talks between us, I thought she was falling in love with me she played me she danced of her own free will for me, sang for me then she set the unicorn free. In rage I knocked Lily out I battled with Jack who eventually defeated me sending me into exile, when I knocked Lily out I caught a part of her hair which I keep in a vial to remind me of her. I also bear a scar it still burns to this day” he told her with a heavy heart he lowered his head in memory.

Luna felt his pain placing her left hand on his cheek he looked at her and smiled he put his hand on hers feeling her warm soft skin beneath his, she smiled warmly at him she moved to him moving her legs to the side so she could hug him. Her embrace stunned him she wanted to touch him, he embraced her as he did in the dream, he then caught her scent it was amazing, her sweet perfume, her hair smelled like roses and peony’s and her skin felt like silk. He smelled like a fresh manly musk, peppermint infused with an ocean breeze and his skin was surprisingly soft to touch. He was thrilled he was holding her in his arms he inhaled her scent deeply filling his lungs with her aroma, Luna inhaled his aroma deeply it made her smile of how he smelt, out of all the scents she wasn’t expecting him to smell so wonderful. 

They moved back from their embrace but their arms were still touching, Luna looked at his right arm just under his bracer was a scar she remembered the story she heard from Jack how he cut Darkness’ arm causing his exile. She moved her hand over his scar tracing it lightly with her cool fingers he chuckled at the feeling he bent down putting his forehead to hers, he weaved his hand through her hair the feel of her hair being touched and lightly pulled tickled her. She felt the urge to kiss him she looked up at him to find he was leaning in for a kiss; he stopped as though hesitant to go any further she closed the gap lightly touching her lips to his then backed away. Their lips met once more this time it felt more natural, relaxed and needed she found his lips tasted like wine he found her lips tasted like honey it was the most enjoyable kiss either one of them had ever had. Darkness wanted to stay in this moment forever it was perfect a moment to cherish she was here wanting to be around him, wanted to touch him to be comforted as he wanted to be with someone he cared for. 

He pulled out of the kiss gently kissing her hand softly stroking her hair “Luna, rest I will see you in the morning” he spoke rising from his seat and walking into the shadows out of sight completely. In Darkness’ private chamber he was reflective of the day’s events making her jump, tasting her blood, biting her, scaring her, sharing heartache then kissing her. He sat by the fireplace reliving the feel of her, her warmth, her scent, her taste and how she hugged him without hesitation after what happened last time he was cautious on how to proceed. In Luna’s room she was led down on her bed thinking the same of what had happened, she loved to touch him and loved how gentle his touch was with her. Luna fell into a light sleep with the memory of Darkness in her mind, she didn’t know this feeling she had it was foreign to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the steamy part.  
> again this is my first time writing sex scenes, open to suggestions.  
> i hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is my first time writing sex scenes, open to suggestions.  
> i hope you like it

Chapter 5

When Luna awoke she walked into the main chamber seeing Darkness staring into the fire his head resting on his arm, “Hello Darkness” Luna spoke softly sitting in her chair he looked at her his eyes widened seeing her in front of him. “Hello Luna” he replied sitting more straight neither of them spoke for some time not knowing what to say to each other until Darkness stood up, “Luna follow me I have a surprise for you” he grinned she stood up and followed him through the column room to another separate room. The doors flew open revealing Luna’s cottage in the middle of an enormous room filled with trees, flowers and a small stream and on the walls of the room were replicas of her paintings. She turned to Darkness “Thank you but why did you do this?” she asked “I know you miss your home, now you can spend your days here if you wish” he replied he walked around looking at her paintings. Luna was thrilled to have her home close by she looked around noting the flowers some she had not seen before, the crystal clear stream, the willow tree and the ceiling it was covered with bright luminescent stones and gems that resembled stars they provided plenty of light to the room.

Luna watched as Darkness walked around the room she felt she had to say something about last night “You just startled me last night that’s all” she spoke, Darkness stopped and looked at her he knew at some point one of them would have to speak about last night. “I should have had better control of myself My Lady, I have tasted your blood once before the scent was overwhelming” he confessed. Luna was stunned to hear that he had tasted her blood once before “You tasted my … the dagger my blood was on the dagger, I must admit it felt very strange but enjoyable to have you uh taste my blood the way you did. I haven’t felt that excited, scared and confused before, the feel of your skin and the warmth and touch of your body is… comforting” she said in a shaken voice. Darkness was stunned to hear his description of his touch and how she was excited by it he found her touch even more enjoyable. 

Luna had walked to the willow tree whilst talking the tickling of the vines alerted her to where she was she quickly turned around to Darkness standing right in front of her, she looked up from his chest he placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her in for a tender hug letting his warmth surround and comfort her once again. As their skin met Luna found she was shaking and she didn’t know why she didn’t feel cold and she was not upset, Darkness moved one hand and began to stroke her long flame hair and back the feel of him stroking her was very comforting she was not shaking after a while. Luna moved her arm to embrace him as her hands touched his skin he shuddered, was she cold in comparison to him? Darkness moved his hands to meet hers engulfing them completely “My Lady rest I will be back in a few hours” he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving Luna was stunned did she do something wrong? She went inside the cottage everything was as she left it down to the pile of clothes she had to leave in a rush which made her laugh; she went to the wash room thinking of having a nice hot bath since she hadn’t had once since she arrived.

The wash room was untouched the fire for the water was alight making it bubble she opened the spigot allowing the wooden bath to fill with lovely hot water pink liquid mixed with the water making many bubbles the room smelt like a spring morning. She gathered some towels turning off the spigot and disrobed placing the dress on a cupboard. She lowered herself into the delightfully hot water, and began to caressing herself with her favourite spring flower scented soap then washed her hair. Then she lay back allowing the bubbles to cover her completely and drifted into a daydream thinking of the events of the last fortnight. 

Luna had fallen into a light sleep and into a memory of her family telling her about sex, she remembered asking “What if I fall in love with someone who is not human? Like for example a mythical or magical creature? Would you still love me?” her family hugged her “We will always love you no matter what, find love and peace in whatever arms you can little moon” her father spoke. Opening her eyes she realised she was falling in love with Darkness it made her smile warmly of how he made her feel. She got out of the bath and got dressed in an open chest dress that was above her naval that had replaced what she was wearing. She combed her hair she remembered last night the kiss, she could feel the need behind it and his protective hug and his scent was incredible. She had finished combing and walked outside her cottage and wandered around looking at the paintings no matter how she tried to avoid the darker painting it was still at the back of her mind.

Meanwhile Darkness was in the dungeons tormenting a particularly nasty person through hallucinations, whipping and nightmares after 12 hours he walked into the shadows and entered his bedroom. His room was lit by a huge Gothic fire, a gold framed bed with black silk sheets, and a large chair with hand decorations, marble floor and a matching mirror to the one in the main chamber. He sat down and peered into the mirror viewing his victims, then his minions he then looked at Arthur who was sat by himself talking to himself. Darkness was disgusted by him how he treated women especially Luna the way he treated her made him sick, he waved at the mirror and watched Luna who was sat by the dark painting staring intently at it. He sat and watched her for an hour in the last few nights he kissed her when she was asleep just so he could be close to her; he loved how intoxicating she was how she was growing more comfortable around him. 

Luna was now covering her face with her hands he was confused by this and decided to enter her thoughts something he stopped doing after a few days as she started to open up to him more. In her mind she was eleven years old sewing a dress in the kitchen then it went dark and began to snow, she got her cloak and headed to the village for some shopping in the village it was silent. She came across a group of people frozen frantically she looked for others but they were all frozen she ran to her home, locking the door behind her and lighting the fire to fight back the cold making sure there were no drafts from the house. Sounds from outside alerted her she looked outside to see the unicorn being captured along with Lilly, the goblins looked into the house then left not before they tried to get in her home with no luck. 

He realised she was alone for three days she was awake not frozen like most of the village that the painting meant isolation and fear he walked through the mirror appearing by the doorway. Luna turned around as he approached “You were alone ten years ago, that’s what the painting means” he spoke softly “Yes I was. I was so afraid one reason why I like fire so much it kept me alive” Luna replied half amused she stood up and turned to face him with a warm smile. She inhaled before she said “what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger” he outstretched his arm caressing her cheek softly, she leaned into it moving her hand to touch his looking at him with a loving smile Darkness had not seen this smile before not to him at least. Luna stepped closer to him placing her hand on his chest feeling his chest rise and fall; he embraced her tightly combing his hand through her hair “You are so beautiful Luna, you are not alone anymore” he assured her. 

She hugged him as tight as she could “Since the day I met you, I haven’t felt alone” she told him still smiling. They pulled back slightly he leaned in to kiss her their lips met for a passionate deep kiss; he teased her mouth open their tongues dancing around she caught her tongue on his fang. He tasted her blood knowing he might not be able to stop himself he pulled out of the kiss “Please don’t stop, I am not afraid” she whispered. Darkness smiled he was thrilled to hear those words he changed the scenery her bedroom; they were sat on the bed Luna chuckled as did Darkness they kissed again with more passion almost primal. His hands started to wander tracing her spine finding her hips then back up to feel her chest; through her dress he began to fondle her breasts she broke from the kiss and gasped tossing her head back. He began to tickle her neck with his tongue; she opened her eyes to see his ears and his long black horn’s. Luna moved her hand and touched his ear lightly tracing the outline and the texture of his skin; she saw her reflection in his black horns her hand found his horn it was the smoothest ivory, a deep rumble came from Darkness he was laughing he was ticklish on his horns.

She moved her hands slowly down his neck feeling every muscle then to his chest, it was so firm well toned she thought secretly “I bet it could break a hand if you punched it” she found his nipples brushing them with her thumbs. Darkness threw his head back in bliss the feel of her warm soft skin on his body made him quiver in a way he had never felt before. Luna began to land small kisses on his chest slowly making her way to his neck; his hands began to wander this time focusing more on her hips, her ass and finally the temptation overtook him placing his hand over her pussy. With one finger he grazed it lightly enough to cause Luna to gasp in surprise leaning on his chest for support; Darkness kissed her forehead pushing her gently back so she lay flat he laid beside her propping himself up with his elbow “Sssh it is alright My Luna” he cooed softly in her ear. With his free hand he parted the dress revealing her breasts he started to rub one breast before lightly squeezing it after a few minutes he moved over her pulled her dress off, in embarrassment she made a move to cover her chest only to discover his hands were there.

Darkness began to play with her breasts and her embarrassment was forgotten he pinched one nipple and licked the other before enclosing around it; his tongue began to flick her nipple making it perk up he switched to the other and watching as Luna began to moan and pant softly. He placed kisses and stopped on her stomach seeing the scars there at a glance he counted 15, he rubbed his hand gently on them before kissing each one of them before he came to her pussy. He parted her opening slightly seeing she was slightly wet, he was very aroused taking off his cloak and garb and bracers parting her opening he began to kiss and lick her with his very talented tongue. Luna moaned loudly clenching the bedding “What is this feeling?” she thought to herself Darkness entered her thoughts “This is what arousal feels like, I feel it also you will be able to see it” he told her. She felt him move focusing her eyes on his erect throbbing penis, the first she had ever seen and was excited to reach out wrapping lightly around it.

His penis felt hot to the touch it felt and looked powerful she started to run her hand up and down, he moaned he moved closer to her then began lapping up her juices as Luna rubbed her hand faster making his entire body twitch. He moved above her once again placing his penis near her pussy putting little pressure on his movement he entered her, Luna moaned throwing her head deeper into the bed he pushed himself deeper into her until finally their skin met. He began to move into a steady rhythm her face became more relaxed she looked up at him watching him; she caressed his cheek then they kissed his pace had quickened it made them both feel immense pleasure he held her close before rolling onto his back. He smelled her hair stroking it slowly before gripping her hips she sat up and began to ride him gradually getting faster, he began to fondle her breasts and she was tracing his chest with her hands in her mind she was making a map to remember his sensitive areas.

Their breathing became heavy as they started to reach their peaks Luna felt as if she was losing control without warning her hair became ablaze, he sat up and embraced her tightly moving his hips to meet hers releasing his seed in a burst of pleasure. Both were panting Darkness looked at Luna her hair was still ablaze she was smiling at him her eyes had gone heavy, he fell to the bed loosening his grip on her as he rolled on his side he kissed her lightly on her lips playing with her flame hair. Luna was watching him as he played with her hair while biting his lower lip wondering what he was thinking, he looked like he was caught in a trance as his hand weaved into her hair he started to chuckle as he looked into her eyes. “You are beyond beautiful My Luna” he whispered she blushed brightly thinking of his words. His eyes widened as she came closer to him nuzzling his chest drifting into a deep sleep he covered them with a blanket before joining her in a shared dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream after and the night after the sexy scene.  
> and an unexpected guest drops in  
> i had the idea whilst talking to my friend

Chapter 6

A clear night by the ocean with hot springs nearby in a secluded cove was what Luna saw in her dream, Darkness stood behind her tracing her arm “It is so beautiful here” she sighed “Not as beautiful as you” he replied. He gathered her up in his arms “I love being held in your powerful sexy arms” she chuckled kissing his cheek. He walked to the hot springs setting her down before he stepped in, she realised that they were both naked in the dream and couldn’t help but laugh he turned and laughed with her. “Join me Luna” extending his hand she took his hand stepping into the warm water next to him, he embraced her tracing her back with his hand “A night to treasure” she told him “Truly My Luna”.

They sat down in the warm waters still holding each other, Luna felt at home with Darkness no longer alone and no longer unwanted. Luna couldn’t help but smile she decided she would tell him how she felt in the morning, Darkness asked Luna “Can you dance?” she giggled then replied “If you count stumbling as dancing”. He stood up extending his hand to her “Let me teach you” she took his hand and was pulled close to him, he began to sway slowly letting her find her rhythm then taught her the steps to a waltz. After an hour of dancing he added simple music to enhance the mood and the scenery changed to a mountain top where an aurora lit up the night’s sky, they continued to dance lost in the moment they danced the night away.

Darkness woke up watching her before silently taking his leave. After an hour Luna woke up to an empty bed she looked around the room he wasn’t there, she got out of bed got dressed and walked to her cottage slamming the door behind her. She was so angry after a great night and a lovely dream together he left her alone; she sat in a chair in the dark “you aren’t alone anymore” she scoffed she felt alone when she woke up. “Unwanted again” she whispered balling her hands into fists; Darkness entered the room he sat opposite her “What is the matter Luna” he asked. Looking at him she could not contain her fury “You made me feel unwanted again”, he looked at her with sorrowful eyes before replying “I needed time to think before you woke up. When I fell in love with Lily and she betrayed me I was exiled and vowed never to fall in love with a mortal, and I am here breaking my own vow”. Luna looked at him thinking of what he had just said “breaking my own vow”, she stood up, moved closer to him kneeling down she took his hand in hers and smiled. 

He looked so vulnerable, something Luna thought she would never see. She stood up holding out her other hand hoping he would join her, which he did. “Luna, I love you with all my heart” he confessed looking into her eyes. Luna’s heart felt like it was dancing he feels the same way as she does “Oh Darkness, I love you too” Luna replied. Their hearts were in sync, their feelings to each other had been revealed and welcomed, he picked her up closer to him, they kissed deeply she wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to be closer to him. “I have something to show you” he smiled seductively at her, showing his pointy teeth. Darkness escorted her to the dungeons in the darkest area he took her into a hidden room. He waved his hand over a wall revealing Arthur pacing in his cell looking anxious, Luna was shocked to see him in a cell she couldn’t help but allow a wicked laugh on seeing him here. 

“He dropped in this morning I was on my way back to you when I was told of his arrival” Darkness chuckled, sitting down on a chair looking at Luna who was still laughing it was the first time he had seen her laugh. When she stopped he gently pulled her closer to him “He will be left in this cell for a few days before his punishment takes place, and I believe you should be a part of that” Darkness told her. She looked at him shocked by what he said “You want me to be a part of it?” she asked, excited by the proposal “He was so cruel to you and to others, besides I know you have had thoughts on his punishment I’ve seen a few of your thoughts” he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Luna blushed brightly embarrassed but not surprised he knew, “You have intriguing idea’s some wonderfully devious ones too” he chuckled wickedly.  
Luna didn’t know what to say, she just stood there silent Darkness broke the silence “You don’t have to decide today shall we go eat?” he asked. “That sounds like a good idea” Luna replied they made their way to the main hall; sitting down at the table they began their meal Luna kept seeing Darkness in her mind playing with her hair as she ate. He looked at her then asked “Where does your flame hair hail from?” putting down her goblet she answered “It is a family inheritance on my mother’s side”. Smiling at her before speaking, “can you ignite your hair now?” she was puzzled but obliged. She closed her eyes for a moment before igniting her hair, watching him as his eyes dazzled with amazement and wonder, she noticed he was biting his lower lip again he was aroused.

“Have you seen this magic before?” she asked moving closer to her he replied, “No Luna. You are special” weaving his hand through her hair again, leaning towards her for a kiss his hand not leaving her. Pulling out of the kiss he noticed she was blushing gazing into his eyes lovingly, “Shall we go for a walk outside Luna?” he spoke softly confused by his question she replied “OK”. He placed the hood of his cloak over his head Luna put her own shawl on, he stood besides her guiding her into the shadows his passageways to anywhere he desired his desire was to appear in a cave. They left the cave stepping onto a small grove surrounded by trees, a cliff face behind them, untouched snow and a clear night the stars were shining so bright. She hadn’t seen them in a while she loved to watch them twinkle in the night sky, she turned to Darkness who was also gazing at the stars “Thank you” she said happily.

He wrapped his arm around her walking through the forest; they wandered to an overlook that had her old village below. “The night you were chained up I stood here and watched as the ships left. Curious as to who was left behind I went for a walk after an hour I saw you, you drew me to you with your beauty I was so captivated” he explained. Luna chuckled thinking silently “I am not beautiful” “How long were you watching me for?” she asked, “Four hours after you fell asleep” he admitted proudly she giggled “for that long?” he couldn’t help but laugh walking away from her. She followed him before he stopped at a frozen river; a goblin approached and bowed to them “My Lord, My Lady. The humans have inhabited the castle as you predicted” he panted. Darkness waved him off and he ran deeper into the forest waiting until the goblin was out of sight he willed the shadows around them. 

They appeared in a secret hot spring in an open cove, the beach was close, and the smell of the salt air was refreshing, the steam of the hot spring was welcoming above them was a clear night blanketed with stars, the moon and an aurora. Darkness walked in front of her removing his hood from his head “I placed a spell over this area no-one can find us or disturb us” he whispered seductively, a breeze blew off Luna’s hood her pale skin looked as if she was glowing in the moonlight. He gasped at her beauty stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, she took his hand in hers kissing it lightly “I am so happy we met Darkness” she told him. Luna pulled him slightly towards the hot spring he didn’t understand what she was doing, she stood by the water and disrobed letting the dress fall to the floor her skin shone brightly in the moonlight. He now knew what she was thinking and loved it disrobing he walked to her; Luna was now in the water she knew he was in front of her looking up at her slightly. He picked her up she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck, he sat down still holding her not wanting to let her go the water came up to their necks. 

Luna pushed him to the side of the spring so he was sitting and leaning she placed small kisses on his neck, moving slowly down his chest licking his nipples caused him to gasp and moan. She continued her exploration finding his penis wrapping her hand around it she started to rub it slowly, she could see his chest rising and falling slowly then saw his face above water he looked drunk on pleasure so she decided to enhance the pleasure. Lightly clasping his balls rubbing them slowly and enclosed her mouth around his penis, her tongue going over every bump, ridge and vein with every suck his penis became more erect. Sucking faster and faster his breathing became erratic before roaring out in pleasure as he spent himself; she tried to drink what she could before he pulled her to the surface “You made me feel pleasure, I thought I would help you feel pleasure” she whispered. Darkness pulled her close tracing her spine making her giggle; she ignited her hair smiling at him knowing he was aroused by it, in a flash he gave her a deep kiss his hands wandered to her ass and breast Luna began stroking his horns and his neck before noticing her hands.

Luna pushed away from him, he frowned before noticing her hands were a brilliant red flame with hints of yellow, holding her hands “You fiery temptress” he smiled seductively kissing her hands the flames were drawn to him Luna was becoming more aroused. Darkness was excited to see that Luna had a secret ability she had been hiding licking her neck, squeezing her ass and breasts before pushing her to the side thrusting inside her she dug her nails in his skin at the sudden thrust. She wrapped her legs around him as his pace started to quicken, he began to kissing her neck tickling her she was moaning erotically which fuelled him. In a pleasure fuelled frenzy they both came panting frantically he rolled taking Luna with him wrapping his arms around her, resting her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat it was so relaxing to hear. “What is on your mind my love?” he asked lifting her head meeting his gaze blushing slightly, “I was going to ask how you would torture Arthur?” she replied he couldn’t hide his delight to her question. 

Sitting up slightly he spoke “I would keep him in his cell for a few days implanting nightmares as he sleeps, and then I would chain him and start to whip him to the point where he begs for me to stop. Then hallucinations fun ones followed by beatings three for every woman he beat up, possible stabbings for each cut on a person after a few sessions’ extreme temperature changes. Once his spirits are broken and he is eventually remorseful of his sins, nightmares then he will simply die one day” Luna could picture everything he was saying sat beside him she was tracing his hand fascinated by his methods. “Is it ok to watch you at work one day?” she asked he looked at her grinning wickedly “Anytime my Love” holding her close they sat and watched the sky letting the warm water embrace them.

After an hour Luna broke the silence “You are hiding something aren’t you?” she asked him looking up at him, Darkness was surprised to hear those words from her sighing he replied “Yes Luna it is a scenario of how we could have met. I am intrigued by it and if it we met a different way would the outcome be the same outcome”. Smiling at him she had an interesting idea rubbing his chest she spoke “Why don’t you show me tonight when we sleep, to make it as if we just met if you could suppress my memory so at least you could get your question answered”, he was almost lost for words but he managed “You would do that for me?” Luna nodded before he leaned towards her kissing her slowly his clawed hands scratching her back lightly; she enjoyed the feel of his claws scraping her skin she knew he was holding back in every way to make her feel more comfortable. After they broke from their kiss they got washed before getting dressed and departing from the secluded paradise.

They entered the great hall he turned to her “I must leave you for a while I will see you later my love” Darkness walked out, Luna decided to paint and walked to her cottage she knew what she wanted to paint. She set up her easel, paints and brushes and began to paint whenever she started to paint she was almost in a trance, the sound, smell, texture and colour of the painting was so relaxing. After four hours Luna covered her paints and the painting and started to clear up walking past a mirror she noticed a smear of red paint, laughing to herself she wiped it away and walked out into the main hallway a goblin bowed to her before scampering away she was still puzzled as to why they were doing it. As she entered the door to the great hall Darkness made her jump “Returning from a walk?” he asked from behind her, “Darkness! You scared me” she gasped chuckling he replied “One of my many abilities Luna”.

They sat down on a black sofa and talked for a while before Luna started to grow tired “Where would you like to sleep tonight?” he asked her, looking up at him “You are giving me an option?” playing with her hair he said “of course”. “As long as you are with me I don’t mind” he picked her up in a bridal position and stepped through the large mirror, she was shocked to see this type of magic but was mystified by it. She took in everything and realised it was his bed room placing her lightly on the very large bed before sitting next to her, “Your room is lovely” speaking truthfully as she sat up. Darkness asked her “Are you sure you want to experience our alternate meeting?” sounding unsure, “Of course I do, I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t sure” she smiled warmly at him. Her smile melted away any uncertainty and he proceeded to explain what the magic will do, “When I cast this spell your memories of me from this realm will be suppressed until you awaken, you will remember when we wake up the next day. I will also cast the spell on myself to the point before we met. It will be as if we have met for the first time, are you ready?” 

Leaning closer to him placing a kiss on his lips “I am ready” she smiled, he kissed her laying her down on the bed once more waving his right arm over her body casting his spell on her making her forget and made her fall into a deep slumber. He watched her sleeping form stroking her cheek before he lay next to her and cast the spell once more joining her in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one alternate meeting, throughout this story there will be many of them

Chapter 7

Luna awoke in the dungeons her foot still covered in a meagre bandage with fresh blood on the top, the chains around her wrists and ankles were released though the marks remained “This way” a disembodied voice called out. Reluctantly she followed it searching the area for any goblins upon leaving the room she entered a hallway two ways to go, she turned left after a few steps a wall of fire stopped her in her path backing up she turned and limped in the other direction. She came to a fork “Go Left” she heard the same voice from before she decided to follow it knowing if she didn’t she could be caught and tortured or walk into a wall of fire. Halfway down a large corridor she heard voices getting closer looking around for a place to hide, around the next corner she saw a waterfall walking through it she crouched and hid waiting for the goblins to pass. Once they had passed she slowly came out from the waterfall taking a moment to wash her face, looking between her fingers she noticed that her clothes were replaced by a floor length black dress, V necked just stopping at her naval with woven specks of silver, her feet remained bare only her bandage was there.

Confused as to how her clothes had changed she continued walking following the voice, after a few minutes she came to a large set of double doors which parted when she approached them. Peering through the doors seeing no one she entered nervously, when she was half way towards the large banquet table the doors began to close panicked Luna ran to the doors which closed as she reached them. She tried to open them to no avail turning around she explored the room the banquet table had only candles on it, a large fire place with two chairs and statuettes. The fire provided a warming light in the room, four doors where around the room two on the left and two on the right. She was stood in the centre of the room to her left she saw a large beautiful gilded mirror; she approached it and noticed her reflection she was completely clean and although the style of dress differed to her usual taste, she liked it.

She gazed at her reflection, startled by how good she looked. As she gazed she become aware of a slight shift, slowly her mirror image faded into the form she had become so ecstatic to behold. This male form seemed to be standing behind her as her own reflection returned she took a few steps forward and turned to see this being. She eyed his mighty gait from head to hoof, greedily drinking in his irresistible frame. Her attentions had not gone unnoticed. “Welcome my Lady”. Standing her ground as he drew closer, refusing to be intimidated by his immense size. Undeterred, she found her voice “Um thank you. Who are you? And why have you brought me here?” he stopped right in front of her then chuckled “Surely you have heard the tale, how I was ‘defeated’ by Jack?” Luna’s brow furrowed then she remembered “Darkness” she spoke smiling widely “Yes, I brought you here to talk My Lady”. She noticed his eyes slightly move over her body then he lasciviously bit his lip “what would you like to talk about?” she asked trying to get his attention.

His eyes found hers “Anything and everything, you know my name will you tell me yours?” he asked, Luna replied “I suspect you know my name” he admired her will “No your name eludes me” he told her. She had a feeling he was lying but felt it was fair to tell him that much “My name is Luna”, extending his left arm and cupping her face “Luna a beautiful name for one so fair” speaking softly and seductively. His touch made her skin tingle she found his touch comforting to the point of wanting to hold him, but she turned away trying to remove his hand from her face attempting to remain strong. He could sense her fear though she was hiding it well; removing his hand he spoke “You are very beautiful I couldn’t resist. Please join me by the fire” he gestured to the two seats he walked to one seat and watched as she approached. She looked at the chair then turned to face Darkness who was still watching her, “Please sit” he said with an inquisitive smile she didn’t which frustrated him.

He used his power to move the chair making it touch the back of her knee’s which forced her to sit, she gasped in surprise as she fell into the chair which was very comfortable she turned to face him again to see he was smiling in his own chair. Luna felt the chair move she was now closer to Darkness who hadn’t taken his eyes off her, he decided to start a conversation “What did you do before the divide?” Luna replied honestly “I was a portrait painter”. “You like to paint I have seen that, they are stunning” he tells her. He knew what she was thinking “I know what you are planning to escape. This world has changed Luna from what you knew, you would not last out there the remaining humans have become primal breaking into factions. You would be hunted by all for their slave and toy not a good life to live” he told her, deep down Luna knew this to be true “If that is true what are my options be a prisoner out there or a prisoner in here?” she asked with a heavy heart. He chuckled as he rose from his chair “Here you wouldn’t be a prisoner but my guest no harm shall befall you, you have my word on that”.

They fell silent Luna was looking at her wrists that still had a red ring from the chains, his hands came into view embracing her wrists and hands as he held them. She looked at him kneeling right in front of her, his eyes were slowly moving up her body on reflex she moved one of her hands and pulled her dress closer together covering her chest. Darkness smiled moving his free hand to brush some hair behind her ear before cupping her face, “Please stop” she whispered leaning towards her he replied “I know you are curious” moving his other hand to her chest he started to pull her arm hoping she would loosen her grip. After a few minutes her hand went weak allowing him to slip his hand through the dress to her soft perfect breasts, he began to massage them with both hands watching as an internal battle was being waged within her. 

Darkness decided to kiss her aiming for her lips instead he caught her cheek, Luna felt a surge of energy pushing him away with a force she didn’t know she had. He stumbled falling to the floor shocked he looked at Luna who was standing next to the grand dining table clinging to her dress; now standing he started to chuckle deeply “You caught me off guard with that mighty push” walking towards her slowly. With each step Luna took a step back until her she was touching the table she knew he would catch up with her regardless of how far she walked it was his home. Darkness was now in arm distance on reflex she ignited her hair allowing it to flow around her, unfazed he continued stopping right in front of her combing his hand through her hair. She trembled at his touch screaming to herself inside realising fire wouldn’t hurt him; he pulled her into his chest holding her in a firm almost possessive hug. Luna could feel him breathing, his arms began to loosen, his hands tracing the outline of her body and his hardened penis pushing against her.

Luna was excited and scared at the same time he was right she was curious; Darkness felt her arms slowly move to her sides “Has your curiosity won you over Luna?” he whispered into her ear. He knelt down to her eye level she was reluctant to answer “Yes”; he moved his hand from her hair tilting her head up slightly seeing her face clearly. She blinked letting a tear fall down her cheek he wiped it away with his thumb being careful not to catch her, leaning in he kissed her on her lips sucking them softly savouring them. Of her own accord she parted her mouth Darkness instantly started to explore finding every sensitive area, she started to explore his mouth slowly getting aroused as he deepened the kiss allowing a soft moan to escape. He stood up still holding Luna taking a step forward and placed her on the table leaning into her so she was lying on her back.

Pulling out of the kiss he ripped open her dress and continued to explore her chest teasing her nipples with his tongue; Luna could feel her body heat up the more he teased her, she began to explore his hands, head and his horns she wanted to be closer to him the more he teased. Darkness pulled the remains of her dress off wanting to see her in her naked form; he gasped in shock at her scars then looked at her face she looked worried and he knew why. In a flash of shadow the scenery changed to a bedroom they were led on a soft bed with a roaring fire to the side of them, Darkness drew her attention back by playing with her still flaming hair. Luna began to chuckle the sensation tickled her with his other hand he descended to her pussy and began to graze her clit, alarmed she tried to push his hand away “Sssh relax enjoy” he cooed softly making her shiver. 

Luna looked at the fire noticing a chair with his clothing on it she realised without looking he was as naked as she was, his fingering quickened it made her moan louder than before her body began to arch into his touch craving more then he stopped. She turned to face Darkness he was smirking at her; he wanted to see her face as he pleasured her to remain dominant. She decided to surprise him by moving her arm and grabbing his penis rubbing it gradually becoming more erratic, he resumed his fingering more rapid than before they were in a pleasure battle neither one was going to back out of. Not long after they started they both surrendered both knowing it was a tie, he re positioned himself over her parting her legs ready for him. Now ready he started to enter her advising her to relax in one swift thrust he entered her completely, Luna gasped at the sudden thrust the pain was immense and deep so different from pain she knew.

Darkness watched her for a moment her mouth was open letting out a strangled scream, her eyes closed letting out two tears trickle down her face and she was blushing a brilliant red. Slowly he moved into a gradual rhythm “It hurts” she cried “Not for long Luna” he consoled, now looking at him the pain turned to a new form of pleasure she began to enjoy it as he quickened. She began to feel a tension building between them both it was building fast, not knowing what to do she hid her face behind her hands hoping to hide from what was coming. Darkness lightly took her wrists pinning them above her head now he could see her face he knew what she was thinking “You cannot get pregnant, it will take years to have a child with me” he told her thrusting faster and faster until he released his load she also came both roaring in delight.

Darkness grabbed her rolling onto his back supporting her as he made her ride him allowing the pleasure to continue, Luna led on his chest for a moment listening to his chest and tracing his skin lightly. She attempted to sit up wanting to contribute but he pinned her aggressively to his chest needing her to be close; she winced as his claws dug into her back as he thrust faster than before. Lifting her head in attempts to move Darkness kissed her, his tongue dancing around hers in frenzy driven passion not wanting her to move from her spot. The frenzy continued until he climaxed with a deafening roar that echoed around the room, his claws dug in deep into Luna’s back making her bleed slightly relinquishing his grip she slid to his side exhausted and unable to move. He was also exhausted turning his head and noticing the scratches in her back, lightly he began to stroke her back making her shiver. The sweet scent of her blood drew him close he blew on the cuts before licking the blood off her; she was stunned to learn that she liked the sound of him licking her peaking her arousal again making her moan anew. 

Blowing on her back once more before lying next to her and scooping her into his chest, his penis was between her legs pulsing away happily with her warm touch. Not long into the embrace Luna fell asleep her head resting on his bicep Darkness sighed “You are mine” he whispered as he fell asleep holding her.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after  
> Arthur's Torment Begins

Chapter 8

Slowly Luna opened her eyes seeing a brilliant wall of red, she blinked and remembered everything looking up she saw her sleeping companion. She felt Darkness begin to stir his grip tightened around her waist, he took a moment to collect his thoughts before looking at her “Good morning my love” he smiled she cuddled closer to him before saying “Good morning handsome”. He began to stroke her back “You never cease to amaze me Darkness you make me feel, alive” she sighed in his arm “No Luna” he breathed pulling her onto his chest so they were face to face “YOU make ME feel alive” he told her. Luna hid her face from him “I am nothing special” she said softly, she felt his hand graze her cheek she looked at him “you are special to me” he assured her. He smiled at her giving her a kiss on her hand, “Your birthday is soon isn’t it?” he asked her brow furrowed and her eyes saddened “I don’t celebrate my birthday” she told him.

She got off his chest and sat facing away from him; Darkness could still see her scratches from the dream. She felt his hand on her shoulder slowly he approached her “Because of what happened?” he asked knowing what the answer was, “It is hard to celebrate something when your family is no longer alive” he pulled her gently “We will celebrate together” he assured her. Luna went silent not knowing what to say or rather not wanting to “what would you like to do today?” “This evening I want to torment Arthur until then I might paint” she replied. “Torment how?” he asked excited kissing her neck eager to listen she began to explain “First I will act like I am surprised to see him, gain his trust like he did to me. Then I’ll act like I will let him out or plan to but I was thinking you could come into the room and together we can start to really get to work”, Darkness chuckle turned into a moan moving his hands to her bare chest “That sounds like fun” he mumbled as he grazed her throat with his teeth. “I can’t think of anything else at the moment” she moaned as he continued falling onto the bed, the room seemed to spin as his mouth explored her throat before he kissed her with passion. “We will have many kinds of fun tonight my love, until then shall we continue our routine?” he suggested

They both started their routine as normal Luna never knew what to do she had no real tasks to perform during the day so for the first half of the day she painted, as she did she imagined ways of tormenting Arthur some odd idea’s came to mind. Her painting began to take shape it was going to be a surprise for Darkness, after several hours Luna walked to the dungeons watching as goblins tortured and tormented prisoners hoping to get some ideas. Blix approached her bowing before speaking nervously “My lady may I help you?” “Not right now” she replied as she walked around the area before sitting in the darkened seating area watching Arthur intently.   
Darkness walked through the shadows finding Luna staring at Arthur “Something Wrong my Luna?” he asked sitting beside her, jumping slightly she replied “No just wondering how I am going to start, I mean I know how to toy with him but after that. I have never done anything like this” giving her a reassuring hug he spoke “I will help guide you, he deserves punishment. When you are ready we will get started when do you want me to enter?” she thought for a moment then replied “when I say liar” he could feel how nervous she was as she stood up he kissed her on her lips. “I will open and close the doors now and when I enter wait a few seconds before entering” he whispered the doors opened and the sound resonated around the dungeons. 

After a few seconds she walked further up the corridor then doubled back as if trying to escape the area stopping just in eyesight of Arthur’s cell, as she pretended to catch her breath Arthur spoke “Luna, is that you?” her budding acting skills kicked in. “Arthur what are you doing here?” she approached slowly “I fell into a pit next thing I know I was here, what about you?” “I have been here for about two weeks I was in a cave then I woke up here I just managed to sneak out of my cell. How is it up on the surface?” she asked taking charge of the conversation, “It is bad gangs, cannibals, raids and other such things” “It must be perfect for you” she said coldly. Arthur hesitated before replying “Yeah it would have been, I am sorry for everything I did to you. Let me out we can start fresh, we will find somewhere safe and start to build a safe home I promise things will be good” he said holding out his hand to her. She took it and put a sweet smile on her face “You mean it really?” “Of course I do” he smiled with deceitful eyes, she reached for the lock still holding his hand as he was watching her with the lock he didn’t see what was coming.

She quickly bent his arm causing him pain before pulling him against the bars making them ring, and then kicked him in his crotch making him howl in pain. “You really think I would believe you after what you have done. You are a liar” she laughed darkly the doors opened and closed the sound of echoing footsteps could be heard approaching, fear filled Arthurs pained eyes “Please you have to let me out” he pleaded Darkness appeared kissing Luna deeply before she replied “Not a chance”. Arthurs fear grew “You are with him? But he is evil” “what can I say I have a type”, he stood up and began to back away right into chains that bound his ankles and wrists pulling him into a star position. “No please spare me I will do anything, please don’t kill me!” he pleaded in fear.

Darkness chuckled as he removed the bars and then displayed a variety of weapons and torture devices, Luna looked at them at a glance she saw from whips to vice’s and many other things. At first she was drawn to the whip but changed her mind and went for daggers “I would choose the same” “How should I start?” she whispered “Slowly savour the moment throw them”. She turned to Arthur fiddling with one of the knives watching his fear grow then in the blink of an eye threw the first knife lodging into his foot, he screamed in pain on contact Luna shuddered slightly before throwing another hitting his hand. After 2 hours of torture with knives, flames and blood Luna was finished “Go I will accompany you shortly” brushing her hair away from her eyes, when she was out of sight he willed his magic to remove Arthurs clothing clearing the blood away now it was his turn.

Arthur looked away from him; Darkness grabbed his throat forcing him to look straight ahead “You hurt her now I will hurt you” using his long, claw like nails which now were ablaze he pierced his abdomen slowly one for each time he stabbed her. He drank in his screams chuckling deeply “sweet dreams” the chains disappeared as Darkness walked away grabbing a whip on his way out, Luna was back in the main hall standing in the middle of the room shaking, trying to calm down a bit she was so shocked with herself she didn’t hear Darkness come in. He used his whip which wrapped around Luna’s waist and pulled her to him, “You did wonderfully on your first attempt my Luna” he told her picking her up to bestow a kiss. “That was exhilarating and oddly relaxing” she admitted with a faint blush “You’re embarrassed to admit it? Or are you more embarrassed you are aroused?” he asked bringing her closer to him. “Both” she replied laughing he said “No need to be it is natural” she kissed him as if another darker version of herself had been awakened; Darkness gladly took the opportunity to transport them to the bedroom.

Luna was safely wrapped in her lover’s arms as he inched them closer to the bed. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she whirled around him and pushed him down on to the bed. Surprised and impressed by her new-found impulse and strength he reached his hand out for her to take. She shook her head and gestured for him to place his arms by his great horns. He obeyed and excitedly watched as she started to touch herself, all the while refusing to break eye contact. His breathing intensified and his penis hardened. Darkness was enthralled by her private floor show. He watched as she slithered seductively out of her dress, his eyes following as it surrendered to gravity and pooled gently around her ankles. Luna stepped out of it and slowly made her way towards her captive servant. His hand trembled, ready to embrace his angel, but once again she refused him the opportunity. Luna knew she was driving Darkness wild with lust, yet still she remained out of his reach. Just when he thought he would explode with want, she crept toward him and held out the hand she had used on herself and rubbed his chest, sliding up to his chin. He thrust out his tongue to taste her juice and moaned softly. She seized her moment to climb atop him and began to gently massage his penis, causing it to swell in readiness. She slid her hands out to his and laced his fingers with hers. Luna lowered herself onto him but refused him to move, Darkness was sweating with desire as Luna slowly began clenching herself around his immense organ. He gasped as she released and clenched periodically. Deciding she had sufficiently tormented him, she finally allowed him to take her. 

“I learned from the best, I just added my own flare” she smiled, he watched as her eyes started to close he extended his hand moving her hair to the side planting a kiss on her forehead as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's scars reveal a hidden trait.  
> Darkness's feelings are amplified when he goes on a rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry this took so long to upload  
> had a few things going on

Chapter 9

The next day Darkness woke up to find Luna was missing. Dressing hastily, he went in search of her; she wasn’t in the main hall or in her cottage, she wasn’t even in the dungeons. He resorted to his orb. Finally he found her in the library. He transported himself to her but something was off about her, she was fully clothed. Concerned, he touched her forehead. She was ice cold but she was sweating. He looked at the book she was reading; poisons and antidotes ‘what is going on?’ he thought, carrying her back to her room. He entered her dreams hoping to find answers.

Her dream was different. It was of the day she was stabbed but instead of one Luna, there were two, the memory of Luna and the real Luna. “My love what is it? What is wrong?” he embraced her “Darkness I awoke a few hours ago and was sick, I think it might be the poison Arthur stabbed me with. I went to the library and found the poison. I tried to stand up but I fell back asleep” she explained, his anger replaced his concern “Luna, what poison was it?” “Its nickname is the slave’s sin.” Growling at the name, he changed her dream to a pleasant one. “Luna you will awaken soon” he bestowed a kiss then left. Standing up, he angrily stormed out of her room. He left to get the antidote. Picking up the antidote of dark green liquid, he injected it into her. Once this was done he stormed out once more. His target: Arthur. He needed to pay and he had a perfect way to do it.

Standing in front of Arthur watching as he woke up, seeing fear fill his eyes “please no, whatever I did I’m sorry” he pleaded. Darkness grabbed his neck and slammed him against the bars “’Whatever you did?’ Have you forgotten the poison? You tipped your blade with Slave’s sin?” he revelled in watching him squirm in his grip. “What you don’t know about it is when the poison is cured the one who inflicted the pain, suffers tenfold what they inflicted, which should start about now” dropping him, he watched as he screamed and writhed in pain. Smiling widely, Darkness walked away, locking his cell as he left the dungeon. He laughed as he made his way back to Luna, opening the door he was relieved to see her sitting up looking more herself “Darkness” she breathed as he sat down next to her. “You are awake how do you feel?” he asked holding her in his arms. Taking a moment to reply, she said “I feel numb. First time in a long time, no pain.” “Good. why didn’t you wake me?” “I didn’t want to worry you, I failed at that” his hand came into view as he turned her head to meet his gaze.

“It is my job to worry about the one I love, never do that again” he told her “I promise. Where did you go?” he explained that he cured her and implanted the idea of the poison having a hidden attribute, “the cure doesn’t give the owner the pain does it?” she smirked, chuckling darkly. He said “no” “you are so wicked”. Luna wanted to stand but was held down “don’t move too much the antidote needs time to work” “ha I feel like that I have been doing that a lot” she admitted, “Luna you have been acclimatising you will find your purpose here. You did wonderfully yesterday” he assured her. “Can I help you with Arthur’s torment” kissing her forehead he replied “anytime; you can help with other torments if you like”. “What are you thinking of Luna?” he enquired “why do your minions bow to me and address me as ‘my lady’?” “Ha-ha I told them you are not to be harmed also they believe we are married” he told her, “married?” she asked with a curious expression “yes is that so bad?” “Not at all” she replied hugging him tightly. The rest of the day was uneventful Darkness never left her side; she fell asleep in his embrace, he placed her on the bed and recalled the first few day’s she became his guest. 

*Flashback*

Luna led in the middle of her enormous bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the day’s events, Darkness watched her through the shadows fascinated by her. Eventually she fell asleep ‘she is in a deep sleep now’ rising from his throne he walked through the shadows approaching her, he carefully sat at the edge of the bed. He found watching her very relaxing even if he saw her sleeping shallowly before this was different, reaching out he held her hand it was dainty and very soft her pale skin stood out on his which made her more alluring. After an hour she shuddered instinctively he pulled the sheet over her to keep her warm before retreating to his private chamber.  
He woke up early sitting in his chair in the main hall wondering how to make Luna feel more comfortable, his thoughts were broken when he saw her door open looking well rested she emerged “Good morning my lady” he spoke rising from his chair. Jumping slightly she replied “good morning Darkness” “let us eat” he smiled walking towards the table which was filled with food, still cautious she sat down followed by Darkness their plates were filled with fruits and some bread. He offered her some bacon instinctively she flinched from his clawed hand before slowly taking a few pieces, he offered her a few more items but she was still wary of his hands.

“My lady I will not hurt you, here touch my hands” he assured her holding his hands out to her. Looking at him then his hands before slowly reaching out to explore his hands, they felt warmer than human or Faye hands, stronger with a slightly softened leather feel and his claws were not overly sharp quite blunt like human nails. He noticed she was relaxing after feeling his hands smiling he tucked into his meal as did she, “why did your family call you little moon?” he asked shocked by his question she swallowed her food. “I was born a lot paler than I am now and in the moonlight they said I shone like the moon, ‘our little moon, and our tiny beacon of light’” she giggled blushing slightly making Darkness chuckle. After finishing their meals the food vanished they sat at the table for a while his gaze never leaving her, “I have something for you” he smiled standing up he held out a gold necklace with a rose pendant.

Luna was shocked to see such a beautiful necklace “it’s beautiful but you shouldn’t have, I don’t deserve it” she said. He stood up and put the necklace on her “nonsense you are beautiful and deserve to be treated like a queen” he assured her, a slight blush took hold “I love how your eyes glaze when you blush” he smiled. She giggled with embarrassment trying to cover her mouth as if she was ashamed of it, he took her hands in his “your giggle is like music don’t hide it” cupping her face with one free hand. “No one has ever been so kind to me, thank you” smiling warmly at him the rest of the day was quiet apart from informing his minions that she was a permanent guest and not to be harmed in any way fearfully they bowed in understanding. 

Three days later Luna had gone to bed and was resting peacefully to her heart’s content. Darkness retreated to his chambers until he heard her whimpering then shouting, he ran to her room opening the door he saw her locked in a dream frantically waving her arms about. Instinctively he held her arms lightly then entered her dream it was of her being chased by Arthur who wanted to inflict more pain on her “You are locked up you can’t be here” she shouted, darkness entered her dream and grabbed her image of Arthur by his arm “Luna you are in a dream he cannot harm you and he never will, wake up you have the power to” he instructed. Luna woke up still being held by Darkness but lightly “Are you alright my lady?” he asked releasing her arms “I am now thanks to you” sitting up shaking a bit.

“Good I will see you in the morning” he rose and headed towards the door, “Wait Darkness” she spoke he turned to her “will you stay with me for a bit until I fall asleep?” she asked. Darkness smiled warmly as he sat next to her, they started to talk until Luna started to fall asleep her head landed on his arm making him chuckle. He tried to move but she kept holding his arm in place, he repositioned her so she was lying flat before he lay down next to her. In the morning she had released his arm darkness woke up and watched her, “good morning Darkness” “good morning feel better?” he asked “yes thanks to you” she replied.  
*End of flashback*

He chuckled at the memory then noticed Kayla was waking up “Hey how long was I asleep?” she asked, “About three hours” he replied “what were you thinking about?” “I was thinking of the night you had a nightmare and you asked me to stay with you, I felt you truly trusted me then” he explained. Sitting up she held his hand “I trusted you before that but that was the moment I knew I really trusted you”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness is concerned about Luna after her ordeal
> 
> Arthur reveals something about one of luna's friends

Chapter 10

Darkness hadn’t slept all night he wanted to be sure Luna wasn’t getting ill again, he also was planning a surprise for her birthday in two days. Luna woke up seeing Darkness staring into a fire deep in thought “Morning” she spoke sweetly he turned “morning my love feel better?”, shuffling to the edge of the bed she replied “yes I do thanks to you” “You did the research I just healed you” he replied standing and walking towards her. “You need to take it easy today,” he told her holding her close, tracing his arm she replied “I will but first I need to pay Arthur a visit so he knows I’m not dead” “one more reason why I love you” he chuckled. She got ready walking next to Darkness as they headed for the dungeons, at the entrance to the dungeons the goblin guard bowed to the pair of them. Inside the dungeon he asked “do you want me to stay out of sight for a while?” she nodded “I will be around the corner call me when you need me”, he stood to the side Luna walked to his cell Arthur turned to face her gasping at the sight of her.

“Are you stunned to see me alive?” she asked calmly standing in front of his cell door, panicking he tried to back away “where do you think you can go? What were you hoping to accomplish stabbing me?” she asked. “Nothing I hate you so much, and there was a bounty on your head for the lives your parents took, I thought it would be more fun to bury you alive then claim a reward” he sneered walking to the table she examined the tools thinking what to use. Then thought of something “Darkness” she called calmly, when Arthur saw him he whimpered in fear bending down he asked, “you have an idea?” “What are his fears?” she smirked wickedly. Darkness’s eye lit up he knew her idea and he loved it “you want a few days of hallucinations of his own fears?” he whispered, “Yes please” kissing him on his cheek turning to face Arthur she said “You will never break me” before walking out of sight along with Darkness. 

Luna went to leave the room “rest my love I will take it from here” he smiled kissing her cheek; she smirked and walked out and headed to her cottage. In her cottage she started her painting it always helped her to relax, also gave her time to think mainly of what her role could be with Darkness she needed to feel useful. After a few hours a low rumble reminded her that she hadn’t eaten, she turned to see a meal ready for her along with a note “I will see you for evening meal, Darkness” smiling she noticed her meal was her favourite rabbit stew with fresh salad. “I never told him this was my favourite,” she thought while eating it, with a full belly she went back to her painting “with all my free time this painting is nearly done,” she said aloud. 

When she finished for the day Luna decided to read a book, her small collection of books was nothing in comparison to Darkness’s library so after cleaning herself up she headed there. In the library she searched for a book to read, she found one and began to read by the libraries fireplace. After two hours she was so engrossed in her book she didn’t hear the door open, it was Darkness he noticed the book “one of my favourite books as a child it was lost years ago” he remembered her saying. “Hello Luna” he smiled sitting next to her “hello Darkness” she smiled back closing the book giving him her full attention, wrapping his arm around her he replied “you didn’t have to close your book” “I have read it before”. “Thank you for my meal how did you know it was my favourite?” she asked, he laughed then replied “You talked about it in your sleep not long ago” “I talk in my sleep?” she asked shocked, “only occasionally” he chuckled kissing her forehead.

“That is so embarrassing” she whispered “Not including screams at night, you have done it twice it is cute” he explained, standing up he escorted her to the main hall along the way many goblins bowed to them this was still new to Luna. In the main hall, Luna silently sat in her chair and began to stare at the fire “Luna what is wrong?” he asked, she shook her head and replied, “oh sorry just thinking of my family” she replied. “Tell me about them” he smiled changing her seat to a sofa holding her hand, “really you want to know?” “Of course” he reassured her. “My parents were not originally from the local village they came to look after my aunt, from beyond the North Mountains rumoured to all worship you. My father was a painter, stonemason and woodworker helped to create some of the landmarks. My Mother was one of the best healers in the area, she was also a dressmaker after she would sew or have helped someone she would tend to her garden. She could make a withered dead plant bloom again she was given a cherry tree sapling one day dying in one week it flourished again” she told him smiling in memory.

“They sound like good people and I know for a fact that they didn’t worship me, idle gossip and rumours” he sniggered holding her close “they can be dangerous things” Luna added with a smirk. “What makes you say that?” he asked “just thinking how the village described me to Arthur ‘timid, soft and easy to kill’ how wrong was he” she chuckled softly. “Who described you like that?” he frowned looking at her, meeting his gaze she replied “I honestly don’t know it was what he said when he buried me” she sighed. He scooped her up and stepped through the shadows to his cell, “stay here my love” he whispered, she watched as he walked away in front of the door making Arthur cower. 

“Please no” he whimpered Darkness opened the door with his wicked grin and grabbed Arthur by his throat, “How did you learn of Luna?” he asked lifting him up with ease. After asking his question several times he started to get agitated and asked again tightening his grip, “I arrived at her village and heard people talking about her. The entire village hated her so I went to a tavern and heard about her and her family, the village gossip Yvette was telling me about how her family died easily and that she lived alone since she was a child. I thought I would have fun with Luna gain her trust then kill her, I found nothing attractive about her or anything redeeming she told me nearly everything about herself all I wanted was for her to shut up!” he admitted. Darkness growled and punched him hard in the stomach releasing his grip he walked away, and then returned to Luna making sure the door was locked.  
Luna didn’t look hurt by Arthurs confession returning the way they came, Luna stood in front of the fire deep in thought. “What is the matter?” he asked, “I thought Yvette was my friend, no real loss” she sighed, Darkness bent down kissing her softly on her cheek. “You’re my friend and mate Luna I am grateful you entered my life” he assured her, turning she hugged him “I feel the same way thank you so much” she replied. “It is late you should rest I have things to attend to” he kissed her hand lovingly, “do you mind if I slept alone tonight?” she asked holding his hands. “I don’t mind but have I done something wrong?” “No, you haven’t I promise just feel like I want to be alone for tonight” putting his mind at ease, “of course shall we have an alternative meeting dream?” he replied. “I would like that” kissing him before going to bed, she knew he would cast the spell on the both of them so it would make the dream encounters more real and fun, as she drifted into slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long the story is not dead i promise 
> 
> Happy reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite dream sequences  
> a possible meeting i couldnt leave the possible meetings behind.

Chapter 11

Luna had become accustomed to the cold and roaming around for food and shelter, it was too dangerous with Arthur and his friends about and the rumour he was going to fight to be the next ruler made her skin crawl. It had been nearly a month since the great divide a month of the constant cold, barely enough food to live on, and lack of shelter and of course fires that were just embers all to try and remain hidden. One particularly cold night she found an old hunting lodge and decided to stay the night, it was the driest place she had found in weeks some dry wood and frozen sheets immediately she started a fire.

She was so cold she made the fire roar sitting close to it soaking in the heat, after a few hours the fire started to dim to embers before she broke another piece of log off there was a knock at the door. Carefully she opened the door seeing a short goblin with a long nose “a rare invitation you have mortal, to dine with our Dark Lord, follow me now this invitation is immediate” he said moving away. She was curious and followed him wondering what would happen it was a short journey to a cave “stand in the centre of the cave and count to ten do not look behind as you do” he instructed, reluctantly she went into the cave it had the smell of damp and the ceiling was dripping what she hoped was water. In the centre of the cave was a fire she began to count “1, 2, 3, 4, 5” she heard the cave being sealed which was terrifying continuing the count the fire went out completely, closing her eyes she felt the warmth of a fire, opening her eyes she saw a grand fireplace that was wonderfully warm.

Lost in the warmth of the fire she was startled by a voice “Ah welcome you accepted my invitation”, spinning around her eyes widened to see Darkness stood proudly before her. Standing her ground she replied “thank you for the invitation” “Join me and let us talk” he bowed and gestured her to the table that was filled with food and drink. Intimidated by his stature she kept her distance as she joined him for a meal; he pulled her seat out confused by this she sat in the chair pulling her dress under her knees. Feeling the seat pull under her she watched as he sat down in his seat, the smell of the food made Luna’s empty belly grumble quite loudly making her blush brightly. Chuckling Darkness spoke “no need to be embarrassed this is why I invited you here please enjoy” as he took a bite of some bread, she soon joined him in the feast it all tasted amazing even the water it tasted pure and fresh.  
“May I ask why did you invite me here? Not that I am ungrateful” she asked, putting down his goblet he leaned back into his chair, “I heard that the would-be-king Arthur was interested in capturing you even offering a bounty. I was curious as to why he wanted you so badly I saw his dreams of his ideas of torture for you, I am also wondering why he calls you ‘Monster’ one as beautiful as you confused me” he explained. “Why does he call you a monster?” he asked leaning forward lowering her head as if in shame “because of my abilities I harm people when I am scared I don’t mean to, I have been trying to control it better but it was too late” she explained. “I still do not understand I can see why they call ME a monster! But not…” he jumped from his seat his voice booming causing a crack of thunder and the fires roaring to his command.

This sudden movement made Luna fall out of her chair stumbling to her feet and backing away with her hair ablaze in vibrant colours “you” he gasped, approaching her slowly he could sense her fear not of him but herself of what she might do. With each step he took she took two steps back until she backed herself into a literal corner he was getting closer to her, Luna looked up and panicked and tried to move he noticed this and formed a small wall of fire behind him blocking her escape. Back in her corner she spoke softly “I am the monster not you Darkness”, he was right in front of her now reaching his arm out slowly he spoke “no Lady you are beautiful, see your flames are drawn to me they will not harm me in any way” he assured her. Looking up she saw her hair wrap around his hand and forearm before he placed his hand on her skin, “how is this possible?” she asked in amazement “I am a master of fire. You are beautiful embrace it” she felt the truth in his words she started to relax her body and mind, the wall behind Darkness vanished once he saw her smile for the first time he pulled her closer for a hug which she didn’t pull away from.

Her small pale arms held him close his mind wandered for a moment at the thought what Arthur would do to her, “Lady you are welcome to stay here as long as you like” “thank you” she replied. Pulling out of the hug cupping her chin “I want you to ignite your hair again but relax your mind and think of what you want to do” he told her. She managed to ignite her hair and was not afraid of what she could do to harm someone, he could not be harmed by her flame for the first time she felt truly safe. After a while she had better control of her flame abilities and more confidence in herself, she watched as her hair weaved around his hand watching this was oddly calming, she relaxed a little bit letting her hair return to normal. “See nothing to fear, would you like to stay here tonight?” he asked moving towards the fireplace, Luna walked with him “if you don’t mind my lord” “as I said stay as long as you like there is a washroom over there you can use join me when you are done” he smiled warmly. Thanking him she went for a much-needed wash, instead of finding a bowl of water it was a hot spring when her feet touched the water she slipped out of her dress placing it near her for when she clean. The water was bliss she was warming to her core the water seemed to lift the dirt off her without the use of soap, after submerging herself in the water she got out a little reluctant picking up her dress she found it was like new not one speck of dirt no repairs to it either. After getting dry she put her dress back on then went to the main hall meeting a happy Darkness, “Feel better?” he asked “Yes thank you” he gestured her to sit down which she did smiling at him.

They talked for hours slowly Luna started to trust him and she began thinking asking to stay with him for a long period of time. He knew what she was thinking but he saw she was getting tired “you need to sleep I know it has been a while since you slept well, use my bedroom the bed is quite comfortable” he smiled warmly. She blushed brightly “uh thank you I am a little bit tired” she replied standing up she went to his room, the room was a uniquely decorated oddly cosy. The bed was huge and a little bit hard to climb into but it was well worth it, the bed was so comfortable better than hay beds she lay on the bed and within seconds fell asleep. Darkness waited until she was in a deep sleep then went into the room and laid next to her watching her, after a few hours she woke up meeting his gaze startled she jumped into a sitting position.

She looked to the sides of the bed another wall of flames stopping her from leaving the bed, “are you always on edge?” he asked “I wasn’t as bad until the divide” she replied still sitting upright. He reached out his hand caressing her arm lightly making her sigh, lost in the touch she didn’t notice he sat closer to her his legs placed around her. “When was the last time you were embraced?” he asked she turned to meet his gaze, “Embraced as in hugged?” she asked to which he nodded “a long time” that was all he needed to hear. Gently he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him; every muscle in her body seemed to relax to his touch.  
Luna put her hand on his chest trying to push him away but her body and mind wanted to be nearer to him. Sighing she closed her eyes as he held her tracing her hand lightly, taking the opportunity he kissed her lightly on her lips she opened her eyes and kissed him back. Breaking from the kiss they gasped, they kissed again this time their hands wandering each other’s bodies he pulled her close to him squeezing her tightly as he ripped her dress off. In a split second she pushed away feeling self-conscience he smiled and combed her hair, “don’t be afraid” leaning forward he began kissing and licking her neck. The remains of her dress fell and his exploration began, he first pushed her so she was flat on the bed before exploring her mounds. 

Moving downward he descended to her pearl licking her slowly making her moan in delight, before lightly squeezing her clitoris between his teeth making her convulse in pleasure. Moving above her he smiled “the night has just begun” pressing his erect penis inside her, she moaned anew as he began to thrust at a steady pace before increasing his speed. Wrapping her legs around his waist as he gripped her hips tightly they climaxed in unison howling in pleasure as he rolled her so she was atop of him passing out in exhaustion.


End file.
